


Accidents

by petrichorister



Series: Hiccups [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Names, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorister/pseuds/petrichorister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's "mediocre sex" bad, and then there's "saying your late husband's name in bed with your new boyfriend" bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> While this is the second fic in a series, it's not really necessary to read anything else first. This fic (and probably any other fics I'd write with MacCready) contains spoilers for MacCready's personal quest. Also, because of the nature of this particular series of fics, I won't be cross-posting it to FF.

Three weeks. Three goddamned weeks of blissful (if not nightly) sex with a wonderful guy who loved her dearly, a guy who _understood_ what she was going through because he’d been in her shoes, and Ruby had probably just ruined everything. Probably. Maybe. God, she hoped not.

It seemed like a normal night in Diamond City. It seemed like she and MacCready were just going to have a nice dinner at the Dugout Inn (even if Vadim watered down the beer), maybe even pretend to browse the market (even if nothing there was worth the caps), before going back to her house and spending the rest of the night fucking (even if they really did need the rest). It seemed like, if anything, it would be a nice night for just the two of them.

And it was, for a while. They enjoyed Vadim’s watered-down beer and made side comments to one another as they strolled around the market. It was like any date she’d have had pre-war, only it was done surrounded by the ruins of Fenway Park while the rest of Boston fell to destruction. Odd, yes, but romantic in its own way.

When they did reach her house (the second oddest place she could say she lived, right after the ruins of the Abel’s home back in Sanctuary Hills), everything went smoothly. Ruby was getting the hang of his belts now, bit by bit, and he was _really_ fast at taking off her dress. His fingers knew just where each button was, and neither he nor she seemed to care where that dress landed once he’d pulled the whole thing off her.

With at least the largest parts of their clothing removed, they made their way to the landing with the bed on it. The bed was small, really made for one person, but width wasn’t so important when he would be lying over her anyways. They knew how to make the most of it by now.

She laughed when MacCready struggled to unfasten her bra. Her own fingers were quicker and batted his hands away so he could take off his own underwear instead. As the last of their wardrobe was discarded, MacCready kissed her wildly, bringing them both tumbling onto the bed.

His lips traveled from her mouth to her ear to her neck, pausing to nip and suck where he could. He was quick and eager, and what he lacked in finesse, he made up for with enthusiasm. He knew the spots that would make her melt by now, though he tried to switch things up from night to night in an attempt to learn every inch of her body. He knew that the pulse point under her jaw was sensitive; he knew how much she loved him to nibble her earlobes; he even knew how her breath hitched if he kissed _just_ the right spot on her belly.

In a matter of minutes, she was moaning and writhing beneath him, and his hand had found its way between her legs. He whispered dirty things in her ear, telling her how good she felt and how he couldn’t wait to fuck her, how hard he was getting and how much he loved her moans, letting swears slip through occasionally. He only ever let loose like this in bed, where the morality of cursing was really thrown out the window and his words were for her ears only. She’d always liked hearing vulgar things in bed.

Soon enough, he was pressing into her, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hold him closer. Every inch had her breathing heavier and clinging to him tighter. When he finally bottomed out, he kissed her cheek and pulled out slowly to start again.

“Feel that?” he murmured in her ear as he began the next stroke.

“Mmm, yes.” Her eyes closed, and she rocked into him. “More.”

MacCready chuckled before drew out and thrust back in. “Damn, you feel good.” His thrusts alternated between lazy and fast, teasing her. That always brought her to the edge quickly.

Between his thrusts and his lips pressed to her ear, Ruby was in heaven. Her hands reached up to drag along his back, holding him closer to her. A chorus of _oh_ s and _yes_ es fell from her lips each time moved.

“Let me know when you’re close,” he murmured. His voice was rougher when he was desperate like this.

“Mmm.” Her fingers dug into his shoulder; not quite hard enough to draw blood, but enough to elicit a groan out of him. She could feel the heat starting to coil in the pit of her stomach. She wasn’t _quite_ there yet, no, but she would be soon.

A slower thrust let him grind against her clit, and he let out a throaty laugh at her gasp. “You close?” Another press of his pelvis sent sparks shooting through her.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Ruby moaned as her head rolled back in pleasure. “ _Nate_.”

And _that_ was when everything came to a screeching halt.

Both of them froze. Whether MacCready said anything or not, she didn’t know. Her heartbeat was hammering away far too loud to hear anything at all. All she could tell was that his thrusts had stopped, and he pushed himself up just a bit.

When she dared open her eyes, she saw that his were closed still, completing the pained expression on his face. It broke her heart to see him that way and know it was her fault, and yet no words would come out of her mouth to fix it.

MacCready finally just shook his head and smiled sadly before lifting himself up off of her. As he pulled away, she desperately clung to him, pulling him closer and cupping his jaw when he pulled away anyways.

“Babe, I’m sorry,” she whispered, urging him to look at her again. Tears were already welling in her eyes, and she blinked them back

He wouldn’t meet her gaze as he pushed himself up and farther away. “Ruby, stop.”

“I’m so sorry. It was an accident, I swear. I didn’t mean it.”

“I…” MacCready took in a deep breath as he paused. “I know, but… I need a minute. Let’s just take a breather, okay?”

Ruby sighed, defeated. “Uh-huh.”

He pulled out and rolled off of her, squeezing into the space between her and the wall. Ruby adjusted for him, but the bed was certainly not designed for two people lying side-by-side. She had made the most of sharing smaller beds with him so far by cuddling and spooning while they actually slept. Goodness knew when _that_ would be happening again, _if_ it happened again.

They laid in tense silence for a while, both staring at the ceiling. Neither one seemed to want to speak first. Ruby bit her lip and wrung her fingers, unsure if anything she could say would make it better.

“I want to-” she finally said.

“Look, I-” he said at the same time.

Both stopped again, and Ruby took in a deep breath. “You first.”

MacCready paused as he thought. “I can’t ask you to forget your husband. And I wouldn’t, honest.”

“And I wouldn’t ask you to forget Lucy.”

“I know that.” When she turned her head to look at him, he was still staring straight up. “It’s just… I mean, can you blame me for wanting you to think about me when we’re, you know…”

“Fucking?”

“Ah, yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Sex.”

Well, that settled it. For all that MacCready refused to swear, he made an exception for sex. Whenever sex was immediately on the horizon, or whenever they’d just finished, he had no issue. If he wouldn’t even say _fucking_ when she said _fucking_ , then she really had ruined everything. Perfect.

“RJ, baby, I’m so sorry.” She linked her hand with his and brought it to her mouth to kiss it. “You know I love you-”

“Yeah, I know.” His hand squeezed hers. “I’m not mad. Really, I’m not. Guess I figured it’d happen sooner or later.”

“You did?”

MacCready let out a slow, shaky breath. “Ah, yeah, kinda. Tell you the truth, I was afraid I’d be the one to do it first. Your name, it sounds just a little bit like…” He sighed again. “I, uh… guess I’ve had more time to move on.”

“Maybe.”

“So does this means things are going too fast for you, or what?” He looked back at her- _finally_ -, his expression uncertain. “Ruby, I’m not trying to force you to do anything, or to forget Nate, or anything like that, but I need to know.”

She bit her lip. “No, no they’re not. It’s just that...” She let herself trail off. Words just weren’t coming to her.

“It’s _what_?” he pleaded with her after a moment of silence. “Is it me?”

Ruby brushed her thumb over the back of his hand as she thought. Her mind turned over any reason why she might have said it- she couldn’t let go, it was just too soon, MacCready looked and sounded and acted too much like him- and all rang hollow. True, she’d never forget her husband, but she no longer wore her wedding ring. Nate may have been gone only six months, but in those six months, her life had changed more than it had in the last five years of her pre-war life combined. And, while Nate certainly would have liked him, she was sure, MacCready was entirely different in almost every way.

“I think,” she said finally as she gazed at their hands, “things were just starting to feel normal. I mean, nothing’s normal now, not really, but… I don’t know how to explain it.”

His fingers threaded through hers. “I’m all ears.”

“Well, it’s different, I know. But the entire world’s been different since I got out of the Vault, and I was just getting used to it, I guess. Like I can accept that this isn’t just Fenway Park now; it’s a city by itself. And this, _us_ …” Her voice trailed a moment. When she looked over at him again, some of the distress on his face had faded. That was an improvement. “We’re starting to feel like a normal couple, with dates and bedroom habits and everything. I got comfortable, and I haven’t been since… since…”

“Since Nate?”

Ruby nodded. “Yeah. So his name just kinda… slipped out of my mouth without thinking.”

“I think I get it.” MacCready squeezed her hand again reassuringly. “How long were you two together?”

“Three years. I mean, I knew him before that, but we started dating when I was in college, and got married within the year, and then had Shaun last- uh, the spring before the bombs fell. So,” she said with a pang of guilt, “long enough for it to be a habit, I guess.”

“Hm.”

“What about you and Lucy?”

MacCready sucked in a deep breath as he thought. “Not, uh… not nearly as long. Met her right before I turned eighteen. Married her the month after. Duncan was born ten months later, and, I-” He broke off, . “She died three months after that.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t get much time with her.”

“Yeah. Me, too.”

Her thumb brushed over the back of his hand again. “So we’re moving slower than you did and faster than I did. Guess that might explain it, too.” She squeezed her eyes shut. Deep breath in, deep breath out. “RJ, I’m still so, _so_ sorry. It’ll just… it might take me some time to really adjust to our relationship, but I don’t regret this. Not for a moment. I hope you know that.”

He pulled their hands to his mouth and pressed a kiss where their fingers laced. “I do.”

“I, uh… I guess I ruined the mood.” She looked at him, and she was relieved to see his expression had softened completely. “Do you want to just take a rain check on tonight, or…?”

“We could try again in a few minutes.” He shot her a lopsided smile. “It’d be a shame to let a night like this go to waste.”

“You’re not upset?”

“Not really, anymore. I mean, that was a downer, I’ll give you that, but I think I understand now.” He let their hands fall to the bed between them before propping himself up on his side. “Look, Ruby, if you want to stop, that’s fine. I don’t blame you. But if you’re willing to keep going, I am, too.”

Ruby smiled back at him. “I’d like that.”

MacCready let out a relieved sigh before he leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was firm; perhaps not as hot and desperate as their earlier kisses had been, but forgiving and reassuring. His lips felt safe, somehow, in a way Ruby couldn’t entirely explain.

As the night drew on, he made good on his suggestion. Eventually, as they finished and fell asleep, MacCready cuddled himself to her back with his arms wrapped around her. He held her tight, perhaps even more so than usual. The thought of their relationship crumbling all but vanished from Ruby’s mind.

Everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Two quick notes, in case I get comments about these.
> 
> First, yes, I'm aware that the canon background for the female Sole Survivor is that she's a lawyer. I'm willfully ignoring this for Ruby, since the whole lawyer backstory had no influence on the plot.
> 
> Second, I don't subscribe to the headcanon that MacCready's wife and Lucy from Little Lampight were the same Lucy. If they were, I believe MacCready would have said something in one of the conversations about knowing her since childhood. Besides, I would like to keep her alive in case I need her for another fic (which will probably never be written, knowing me, but still).


End file.
